Judy's unknow past zootopia
by make the world a better place
Summary: 4 months after the Night howler case nick and Judy are now partners at the ZPD after the academy nick is ready for his love Judy to put the badge on him and be her partner on force however at nick graduation a unwelcomed guest comes to see Judy and reminds her of her terrible past cast , Jack , bonnie, stue, Gideon, Clawhauser , Chief Bogo ,Rachel , gazelle, Fur fur
1. Chapter 1

**Author note Judy is 22 Nick is 24 Gideon is 25 Jack is 28 and Rachel is 26, I know these aren't the ages of the charters in the movie but I changed the age so I would better with the story**

The night before nick's grachuation Nick was at a bar with his old friend Finnick who was trying to give Nick some advice on how to confess to Judy but he wasn't really helping that much nick sighed and said "I don't what to do I mean I know I love her but I don't know how to tell her and I'm scared that she might not feel the same way".

Fin swallowed his beer and said "who said you have tell her just kiss that will fix all your problem's Nick could not believe what he was hearing right now

"Are you crazy I can't kiss Judy" Nick said "

" Oh come on nick don't act like you don't her lips to touch yours" Finnick said

"Even so I can't" Nick said "

" Oh so rather have some other male mammal do it then". Finnick said

Nick shouted "no Judy's mine" "Then do it look you said you were scared so if you kiss her it will answers your question cause if she kisses back then she like's you but if not then just go back to the way things were and pretend like nothing happened" Finnick said

" Your crazy "Nick said

"Maybe so but you go to do something or one day Judy will be taken way from you". nick didn't say any thing he just waved and left the bar heeding home.

Meanwhile in front of Judy's apartment stood a male grey rabbit with black strips and one scare across his left eye smoking he look up at Judy's room and blow out smoke and said "your mine Judy" he dropped the fag stepped on it and walk away from the building into the dark street


	2. Chapter 2 Jack savageJudy's kiss

It was a wonder full summer morning in Zootopia Judy was on stage giving her speech and nick badge of Couse Nick look up at Judy and thought how lucky he was to have her in his life as the speech ended Judy put the badge on Nick and saluted him Nick smiled but instead of saluting back he gave Judy a hug Judy was suspired at first but after hearing nick say "thank you" she returned the hug and said

"I known you could it I'm so proud f you" they parted the hug and walk off the stage hand in hand.

Everyone applordied Judy's speech nick mother Sophie wilde ran towards nick and Judy with open arms Nick let go of Judy hand and ran to his mum and gave her a hug "Nicklaus wilde I'm so poured of you my son" Sophie said

"Thank mum that means a lot " Nick said "

"Haven't you forgotten something" Sophie said

"No at lest I don't think so" Nick said

"Well aren't you going to introduces me to your new partner" Sophie said

"Oh yes of cause how could I forget to introduces the most important Peron my life mother this is Judy hopps Judy this is Sophie Wilde my mother" Nick said

"It is a honour to meet you Mrs wilde" Judy said

"Same hire miss hopps and please call me Sophie"Sophie said as she shock Judy's paw just then Benjamin cawhawser one of the officer at the ZPD beckoned Nick to come over Nick said to his mother and Judy.

"Well "I leave you two to get know each other and see what Ben want's" as Nick left and walked toward ben Sophie said

"Judy thank you for putting nick on the right path again"

"Your welcome I known nick could do more than hauling" Judy said

"exactly" Sophie said

Meanwhile nick and ben where talking about Judy's surprise nick said "Well do have it" Ben nodded and handed to Nick a purple present and said

"fur fur Pick it out and gave it to me last night is what you wanted ?"

"yes it's perfect" Nick said peeking though the present "I just hope Judy's likes it" Nick said

"like it she will love it" Ben said cheerily out of the corner of Nick's eye he saw his ex partner Finnick ,Fin was patting his foot inpashlatly waiting for Nick

"well I better give Fin this so he can do the next part of the plan" Nick said walking away from Ben.

"Oh nick don't forget to take a picture of gazelle for me" Ben said

"Sorry pal but I can't cause your going to see her to oh and so is chief" Nick said

"Oh thank you so much Nick your best" Ben said "your welcome" Nick said.

Judy was alone Sophie left her so she could get a drink Judy saw nick hand over the present to Fin and see Fin walk away Judy wonder what it was I hope I haven't forgotten Fin's birthday she thought . Just then the same male rabbit that was at Judy's apartment last night was walk to was walking towards her and said "well long time no see fluff".

Judy was in shock by what she just heard and thought it was a nightmare come true she slowly turned around hoping not to see those brown devilish eye but she did "Jack,,,, Jack savage ".

"The one and only" Jack said

"Well I hope you've come here to apologize" Judy said angrily

"Apologize for what" Jack said pretending to be confuse

"You know very well what for and didn't I tell that I never wanted to see or hear your voice again" Judy said

"no you did I just didn't listen cause I know that you love me" Jack said wrapping his arm around Judy pulling her closer to him

"in your dreams" Judy said trying to get out of Jack's grip

"well dreams do come true" Jack said pulling Judy even close to him.

Nick was looking around trying to find Judy and his mum but he only saw Judy with a male rabbit Nick didn't feel any jalousie cause he thought the rabbit was one of Judy's older brothers but when nick saw that Judy was uncomfortable with the rabbit trying to hug her nick started to get angry and walked towards Judy and the rabbit stranger. Before Nick reached them Judy pushed Max away from her "Hey Judy everything ok whose he" nick said putting his hand on Judy's shoulder.

"everything fine Nick he was just leaving" Judy said pointing at the rabbit

"Bye fluff see you soon" Jack said walking away . Judy had a scene in the head of when she was 20 wearing a blue dress and siting on the floor looking up terrified of what Jack was going to do to her she shock her head try to get the thoughts out.

Nick was a bit shocked that Judy didn't answer his question on who the rabbit was "Judy are you ok" Nick said with a concerned tone in his voice.

"I'm fine nick I was just thinking how lucky I 'am to have you in my life" Judy said "oh come here" nick said opening his arms for a hug.

"I'm the lucky one" Nick said

Meanwhile Ben was giving Chief Bogo his ticket for the concert tonight and taking to him about Nick and Judy as they saw the them hugging each other Ben said "I bet they will kiss tonight."

"10 pounds saids they won't" Chief said

"We'll see Chief we'll see" Ben said while shaking Chief's hand on the bet. Nick and Judy parted from there hug then nick got a text from Finnick saying it's ready which meant that Judy's surprise was ready and waiting for her at her apartment.

"what is it nick is something wrong" Judy said

"no nothing how about I take you home I think there's something waiting there for you" nick said walking to the car.

When Nick got Judy home she got out of the car she said "Thanks Nick I will see you tomorrow partner"

"See you tomorrow Judy sleep well" Nick said hoping that if everything would go well tonight him and Judy be more than friends and partners at work that they would become boyfriend and girlfriend and love each other .

"Bye Nick hope you have a good night sleep as well" Judy said opening the door to a building to get to where she lived Nick drove off heeding home to get ready for the big night Judy was walking up the stars and opened the door to where she lived it wasn't much but it was better than what she had when she first moved to Zootopia which was 4 months ago.

Judy had three rooms a kitchen, bedroom and bathroom with a shower and best of all she didn't have to listen to those noisy neighbours Pronk and Bucky any more. Judy opened the door to her bedroom and noticed that there was a purple present on her bed Judy quickly realised that it was the same present that nick gave to Finnick but how did it get in here she wondered maybe nick gave it to fin to put in here as a surprise Judy untied the ribbon and opened the present to find a magnificent purple flowerily dress that matched the colour of her eyes perfectly.

Judy couldn't believe it the dress was so beautiful she noticed there was a note on the lid of the present she it up and read it the note said Hey Judy hope you like the dress meet me in Sahara Square at 7.30 from nick Judy was so existed to see what else Nick had planned for she looked at her clock which read 6.30 she had an hour to get ready and meet Nick she went the bathroom to take shower and get ready.

At Nick house Nick just got out of the shower and was ready to put his black suite and tie on. nick had 5 rooms in his house two bedrooms kitchen/dinner, bathroom and living room. Nick was looking in his mirror and brushing the fur one his head and striating his tie ready to bush his fluffy tale. Back at Judy place Judy just got out of the shower and putting lipstick and some eye shadow on her face and was ready to go she left her apartment at 7. left the same time as Judy he was just about to leave when he realised that he had forgotten something he went to his dresser draws getting out another purple present he put it in his pocket and leaving his house.

Nick got to Sahara Square with three mints to spare in the blink of an eye there was nick's angel Judy walking towards him Nick was rubbing his eyes he couldn't believe how beautiful Judy was "Judy I have never seen someone so beautiful as you" nick said

"why thank you nick" Judy said

"Judy can you open your hands out and close your eyes for you next surprise" nick said Judy did what Nick told her and close her purple diamond eyes "ok open your eyes" nick said.

Judy opened her eyes to find another purple present she opened the present and found a gorgeous emailed green hearted necklaces that matched the colour of nick's eyes perfectly. She turn it over to read what engraved on the back and it read Judy no matter where you I am always watching you love Nick "Nick it's beautiful I don't know what to say thank you" Judy said

"Here let me put it on you" Nick said while Judy was turning around and holding her ears up letting nick put the necklaces on

"Nick why are you doing this why are you being so kind to me"

Judy said turning back around and meeting nick's gaze

"Well I care about you carrots I want you to be happy and this is also an apology for being so mean when we first met and to say thank you for everything you've done for me" Nick said

"Thanks Nick I care about you to and don't worry nick I forgive you for what you did "Judy said

"Well your surprise isn't over yet shall we" nick said linking his arms with Judy's.

Nick and Judy walked to a building which was where Gazelle was performing her concert nick told Judy to close he eyes so she wouldn't see the surprise nick guided judy though the door and said "open eyes Judy" Judy opened her eyes to find that all the officers from the ZPD where on stage with Judy's favourite singer Gazelle all shouting "surprise!". The officers got off the stage and joined the audience.

"Lady's and gentlemen I have a special announcement to make to Judy hopps Judy would come up here and joined me please" Gazelle said.

While Judy was walking up the stage to meet her "Judy I just want to say well done for solving the night howler case and making Zootopia a better place is there anything you want to say to the audience tonight" Gazelle said hand the microphone to Judy.

"Thank you everyone for your praise but don't just thank me but also thank my best friend and new partner Nick wilde Nick would you please join me up here cause I wouldn't be here with you and Zootopia isn't a better place with out you" Judy said while nick was walking on to the stage to meet Judy.

The music began to play and Nick took Judy's paw wrapped his other arm around Judy's waste and began to dace with her.

"Nick what are you doing?" Judy said

"What I've wanted to do science I saw you in that dress dance with me Judy" nick said Gazelle was singing her song called rewrite the starts and nick and Judy began to dance. Gazelle sing while Nick and Judy are dancing as the song starts to finish ( **song not mine** )

 **"All I want is to fly with you All I want is to fall with you** **So just give me all of you**  
 **It feels impossible (it's not impossible)**  
 **Is it impossible?** **Say that it's possible**

 **How do we rewrite the stars?**  
 **Say you were made to be mine?**  
 **Nothing can keep us apart**  
 **'Cause you are the one I was meant to find**  
 **It's up to you**  
 **And it's up to me**  
 **No one can say what we get to be**  
 **And why don't we rewrite the stars?**  
 **Changing the world to be ours**

But Judy's happiness didn't last long she noticed Jack blowing her a kiss Judy was in shock and stopped dancing nick quirkily wrapped his arms around Judy back of her waste and walked side to side and finish there dance the both bowed and walk off the stage once again hand in hand.

"Nick I never known you could dance so well why didn't you tell me" Judy said letting go of Nick's hand

"Well carrots I will only dance with you" Nick said regrouping there hands and looking in to Judy's eyes that shined like sapphires

"Oh really what about your mum" Judy said

"ok but I will only dance with you and mum now will be right back I'm going to us a drink" nick said walking away from Judy to get them both get both a drink.

Jack was creeping up behind Judy and put his arms around her and pulling her closer for a kiss "get off me" Judy said pushing away and walking backwards slowly.

"I can't believe it you can forgive nick you can even forgive Gideon for what he did but you can't forgive me" Jack said walking closer to Judy"

"How dare you bring nick into this he has done nothing wrong and Gideon apologised you haven't and even if you did I would never forgive you for what you did" Judy shouted getting angry .

"Ok Judy I'll make you a deal this way no one gets hurt you leave nick and be my forever" when Jack said that it made Judy shiver but she wasn't scared for herself she was more scared of Nick and her family. Chief Bogo saw this happing but he didn't interfere.

"I want you to leave Jack and this time don't come back" Judy said

"Oh I'm leaving for now" Jack said leaving the building.

Judy was relived to see the back of Jack but how long will it last "Hey Judy I'm back here your drink" Nick said parsing the drink to judy

"Thanks" Judy said "

"So have you enjoyed your surprise" Nick said "Yes it's been one of the best days of my life" Judy said

"One of the best days so what was the best day of your life then?" nick said

"Meeting you of course dumb fox" Judy said "

Hey you can't same best day of your life as me" nick said finishing his drink and looking at his watch wick said 10.30 "It's getting late I should take you home" nick said walking out of the building and to Judy's apartment.

[Judy's unexpected kiss]

Nick walked up the stars with Judy to her room of where she lived Judy opened the door and said "Thanks again Nick I had a wonderful time tonight"

"You welcome and I hand a great time to" nick said Judy was just about close the door when Nick graped her and gave her a kiss Judy had a flashback to Jack fist kiss her when came back to reality that it was Nick kissing her not Jack she pushed him away and said.

"What do you think you are doing nick?" slapping the door in face not give him the chance to replay.

Nick walked home ashamed of want he had done when he got home he got reading for bed and snuggled with his rabbit toy wishing it was Judy instead. Back at Judy's someone was knocking on the door she opened only meet the same brown devilish eyes again in was Jack. Jack pushed Judy back to the wardrobe and pined her there kissing her he pushed Judy to the floor and continued to kiss her. Judy kicked Jack out the door and close it hoping that would the last time she would see Jack.

Jack walked away heeding home with plane plotting in head Judy was kneeing down crying she the only thing she could think of was that she Gideon Grey Gideon used to be Judy's bully when they where kids but now he was of Judy's best friends and he was the only one that knew what happen between her and Jack when she was 20.


	3. Chapter 3 Gideon Gray

**Chapter 3: Gideon Grey & Nick's confession of love to Judy **

It was 3.00 am in the Moring Judy was in her apartment still carrying. She just pressed the call button on her phone and was waiting for Gideon to answer "Hello" Gideon said on the other side of the phone sounding very tired. "Gideon I'm so sorry for waking you" Judy said sounding very upset

"It's fine but what wrong why are you crying".

"Oh Gid It's terrible why did he have to come back and hurt me why can't he just leave me alone" Judy said with tears going down her cheeks.

"wait Judy calm down now who's come back" Gideon said

"Jack!" Judy shouted

"Wait Jack as in Jack savage, Judy what do you mean he's back" Gideon said.

"He came back to yesterday and he what's me he even try to do you know what with me again just a few hours ago" Judy said

"Wait he didn't did he?" Gideon said

"No I pushed him away" Judy said

"Where is he now?" Gideon said sounding worried for his friend Judy.

"I don't know but that's not the problem Nick kissed me" Judy said

"Wait Nick kissed you as in Nick your partner at the ZPD I didn't know you two where together" Gideon said

"we're not that the problem I mean yeas I have feeling for him I don't think I love him" Judy said.

"Well your goner have to him that you not know how you feel yet " Gideon said

"But that might hurt his feelings" Judy said

It better than lying now you go to work and tell Nick that you don't like him that way ok" Gideon said.

"Ok thanks' Gideon I just hope I don't see Jack again bye" Judy said

"Me to bye" Gideon said ending the looked at the clock on her bed side table it read 3.10 she knew that she wasn't going to sleep anytime soon so she had a shower and put her police uniform on and tried to get all the tears of her face and walked out of her apartment heeding to work.

Meanwhile Nick was still fast asleep snuggling his bunny toy when suddenly his alarm went off nick groaned another wonderful dream ruined by his alarm clock but for once he actually was happy to up this early for he couldn't wait to see Judy again. Then Nick remembered what happened last night and that he kissed Judy and he was starting to get worried what if Judy never what to never see him again what if she hated him all these thought went though Nick's head.

"it ok calm down I'm sure she don't hate you at all you got to do go to work and play it cool no need to get your tail into a knot" Nick said trying to calm himself down he took a deep breath and got ready for work and left his house at 4.30 heeding to work but he was still worried about what he was going to say when he saw Judy.

Judy was just entering the door of the ZPD and was welcomed by a friendly hello from her best friend Benjamin cawhawser said "Morning Judy"

"Oh morning Ben" Judy said still sounding a little upset

"Judy are you ok" Ben said sounding concerned

"I'm fine Ben" Judy said waking to her and Nick's office to do some paper work before role call. Nick entered the doors of the ZPD not long after Judy and on clock read 4.45am. "Moring Nick your early trying to get into chief's good books"

Ben said "Oh Hi ben did you enjoy last night" Nick said "I did but how did go with you and Judy she seem a bit upset" Ben said

"Oh that my fault" Ben Nick said looking sad that he hurt Judy.

"Oh really what happened?" ben said

"Well last night when I took her home I kind of kissed her before leaving".

"Oh I knew it I knew you to would be together hey Chief come here for a second" Ben said happily Cawhawser

"Keep you voice down anyway want do you want" Chief Bogo said

"Hand the 10 pounds over nick and Judy kissed last night so I win the bet" Ben said with his hand open waiting for Chief to hand the 10 pounds over.

"Oh come you can't be Sireourse I met it as a joke I wasn't actually going to give you ten pounds" Chief Bogo said.

"Chief a bet is a bet so hand the money over" Ben said "fine" chief said.

"No Chief you put your money away cause you are not betting on anything Now I could of hurt Judy's feelings and she might never want to see me again and all you two and think about is money" Nick said getting a little angry.

"Ok Nick calm down it's just a bit of fun" Ben said

"Well I not laughing" Nick said

"Wilde are you ok" Chief said

"I fine chief I just going to find Judy I see you role call".

Nick said walking away from Ben's deck "she might be in her office" ben shouted

"Thanks" nick said.

"Well what ever it is I hope it get sorted out I don't like seeing Judy upset" Ben said to chief.

"Well as long as it doesn't affect work I don't care" chief said walking his way to role call to give the officers there assignments.

Nick found Judy in role call and sat next to her "Morning carrots" nick said puting his arm around Judy's shoulder Judy didn't say anything she didn't even move just then Chief Bogo came though the door Judy quickly moved Nick arm away from her so chief wouldn't get the wrong idea "Good Morning officers your assignments are".

Chief went though the names and finally he got to nick and Judy "Hopps Wilde report duty dismiss "Oh and Hopps my office in 10 minutes" Chief said

"yes sir" Judy said as nick and Judy left the room

"Well someone been a naughty bunny" nick said with a little laugh

"please Nick I'm not in the mood for your jokes" Judy said still sounding a bit upset Ben was right Judy does seem upset I wonder what wrong nick thought as they made there way to their office.

"So how are your injures been since you let hospital " Nick said.

"There good they've all healed" Judy said "Except the three scars on your left check" Nick said Oh that wasn't from the Bellwether at was from something else" Judy said try to cover the scar up with her paw . "Care to share what happened" Nick said "I rather not talk about anyway I'm going to see what chief wants see you in a minute" Judy walking to Bogo's office.

Judy knocked on the door "Come in" Chief said Judy opened the door and entered the office. "Officer Hopps can I ask you a question?" chief said

"of course you can ask away" Judy said

"Who was that rabbit at the party last night" Chief said "Oh he was just an old friend" Judy said "Ok you may leave now" Chief said

"Thanks chief "enjoy your day" Judy said shutting the door and walking back to her and Nick's office.

"Hey nick how you getting with your report Judy said

"Ok I guess but it's a bit boring" Nick said "Nick there's more to being an police officer than chasing down criminals and put them behind bars" Judy said

"Oh yeah the whole reason I became a Cope is to do paper work" Nick said in annoyed toned voice. Judy never thought about it but the hole reason she became a cope was to make sure that no animal would meat the same fate as her grandma and a tear trickled down her check.

Nick put his pen down and looked at Judy he could tell that she wasn't happy but he also knew that no matter what he was going to find out what was wrong with his secret lover Judy Hopps then he realized that Judy wasn't just sad but now she was crying. "Judy what's wrong why are you crying?"

Nick said taking hold of Judy's paw and making her look into his green eyes filled with concerned and worry looking back into Judy's violet watery eyes. "Oh it's nothing really I'm fine" Judy said whipping the tears off her face. "

Come Judy you can tell me wait is this about me kissing you last night Judy I'm sorry" nick said trying to find out what was wrong with Judy and trying to fix it.

"Yeah well you shouldn't have kissed me unless you meant it look Nick can't we just forget about what happened last night Judy said.

"No we can't forget about last night cause then I'll have to forget the felling I have for you and I don't want to forget you Judy" Nick said confessing his love for the cute bunny who looked confused at what Nick had just said.

"I don't understand" Judy said still looking nervous.

"Judy I'm in love with you" Nick said taking hold of Judy's paw. "

But how can you love a dumb bunny" Judy said as more tears trickled down her face

"How can love how couldn't I love you your beautiful Judy, you saved my life and made me better mammal and you not a dumb bunny I'm the dumb one but I met that kiss with the all the love I have for you Judy" Nick said taking Judy into a comforting hug "I love you Judy and no one else I will always love you" Nick said hugging Judy tighter.

"Nick please listen to me and please don't hate me for what I'm about to say" Judy said breaking the hug between her and Nick. "I care about you but I don't sure if I love you " Judy said. Nick grab his chest feeling like his heart was going to break into a million pieces he couldn't imagine a life without Judy love nick thought as he tried to clam himself down.

"Ok you don't love me yet" Nick said with an idea in his head on how he could get Judy to love him back.

"Yet Nick what do you mean not love you yet?" Judy said feeling confused

"Look Judy you don't have to love me but all I'm asking is that you give a chance to make you love me. Now I know I don't deserve you but if you give me a chance then I swear that every day I'll try to be the fox you deserve" Nick said

"Ok I guess I can give you and me a chance" Judy said

"Oh thank you" Judy Nick said bringing Judy into a surprising hug.

"But no more surprise kisses" Judy said braking the hug and siting back her desk

"don't worry Judy you have my word" Nick said getting back to his paper work.

"Right I've told you my secret about how much I love you so why don't you tell me you secret on how you got those scares on your left check" Nick said stretching arm for he had just finished three files of paper work

"Nick it's nothing really and I already told you that I don't want to talk about it" Judy said finishing her last file.

"Come on Judy we're together now no secrets so spill" Nick said

"No" Judy said

"Judy I'm just going to keep on asking you until you tell me "Nick said "Judy, Judy, Judy," Nick did this for about a minute and Judy couldn't take it anymore

"It was form a fox alright!" Judy Shouted as silence came across the office it was so quite you could hear a pin drop.

"I was nine when it happed I was trying to get my friends tickets back from a school bully Gideon grey who was a fox so he pushed me to the ground and said that I was going to cry but I kicked him in the face which just made it worst and well you can tell what happen next" Judy said pointing to the scars on her check.

"And the last words Gideon said is that I could never be anything more than a stupid carrot faring dumb bunny" Judy said as tears trickled down her face.

"Judy I'm so sorry" Nick said.

"Don't be me and Gideon are friends now and I saved his life if it weren't for me he'd still be homeless "Judy said whipping the tears off her face Judy

"what is it with you and saving foxes life's? any way when does are sift finish?" Nick said

"In one hour Nick Judy said "

Right well I'm to get myself a coffee want one?" nick said getting up from his desk

"Yes please thanks Nick" Judy said as Nick left the office.

"I'm back carrots here's you coffee "Nick said putting the coffee on the Judy's desk. "Thanks Nick" Judy said. Nick put down his coffee and went behind Judy's desk putting his arms around her shoulders embracing her sent and slowly caressed Judy's ears with his snout and began to nibble at the end of her left ear.

"Nick please stop" Judy said feeling a little nervous Nick slowly brought his snout down and rested his head on Judy's shoulder.

" So when can I meet your parents" Nick whispered into Judy's ear

"Never" Judy said.

"Come on Judy you'll go home sometime so I'll just come with you" Nick said "I'm never going back home" Judy said.

As if Judy's parents were listening to the conversion Judy phone rang with the words mom and dad on the screen. Nick let go of Judy and sat back at his desk "aren't you going to answer that fluff?" Nick said as Judy's phone continued to ring.

"Nick please don't call me fluff" Judy said thinking about Max again she shock her head took a deep breath and answered her phone.

"Hi mum Hi dad" Judy said

"Hi honey" Judy's mom said

"Hey Jude the dude how are cute police officer doing" Judy's dad said. "

Dad please I've told you a thousand times not call that" Judy said

"Honey when are you coming to see us? and dad want to meet your fox partner and don't forget it's Buttercups birthday next week" Judy's mum said

"Yeah mother bout that I don't think I'll able to get time off to come over" Judy said "

But we haven't seen you in 4 months and you know how mush Buttercup misses you and your famous carrot and blueberry birthday cake" Judy's mum said trying to convince Judy to come home.

"Ok mum I'll see if I can get me and Nick some time off but I can't promise anything" Judy said

"Ok honey we'll let you get back to your work bye honey hope see you soon" Judy mum said

Bye Jude the dude and make sure that fox keeps his distends" Judy's dad said

"Don't worry dad I'll make sure Nick behaves bye mum bye dad" Judy said ending the call and putting her phone back in the pocket.

After the call of Judy's parents Nick could not stop licking his lips thinking about the blueberry, carrot cake and he couldn't wait to taste it "so carrots when are you going to tell Chief Bogo that he's goanna have the two best police officer for a two week vacation to Bunny Burrow" Nick said

"Never cause we aren't going I already told you I was never going back home" Judy said

"Come on Judy you need tell your parents about us and this isn't something you can just talk about over the phone" Nick said as the clock chimed 4.00 Wick meant Nick and Judy could go home seeing they finish there work and Nothing more to do. "Well it's end of work and end of this discussion have a nice evening Nick" Judy said living the Office and heeding to the door of the ZPD building.

"Judy come back here I'm not done with you yet£ Nick said as he followed Judy

"Nick I already told you I'm never going home and that's final!"

Judy shouted as she was on the vetch of tears "Officer Hopps no shouting in the building" Chief Bogo said Judy looked at Chief than at Nick as she turned around and rain out the building with her hand on her face crying "Office Wilde what happened why did Hopps just run out here in tears" Chief Bogo said

"I'm not sure Chief you see Judy parents rang a few minutes say she should have some time off and come home" Nick said "well I think that a excellent idea you two deserve some time off apishly Hopps" Chief said. "

"That what I thought to but I seems Judy don't want to see her parents or even go home" nick said I wonder why Nick thought while Judy was at her apartment still crying.


	4. Chapter 4 Bring Judy back home

It had been three days since Judy parents call and Judy told Nick not to talk about going home although Nick was curious as two why Judy didn't what to go home he agreed that he would never speak about her going home again "Hopps, Wilde my office now" Chief Bogo said

"I wonder what chief wants?" Judy said leaving there office with Nick behind her.

"I don't know carrots" Nick said maybe Chief can prewired Judy to go back home to Bunny Burrow Nick thought as Judy knocked on Chief's office door.

Hearing Chief Bogo say "Come in" as they both entered the office and take a site in front of Chief Bogo.

"Chief Bogo is everything ok" Judy said

"Everything fine Officer Hopps I'm just a bit worried that your working to hard and that why I've come to the dissection to you and Officer Wilde a two weeks paid vacation were you two can what you like and maybe even visit your family"" Chief Bogo said giving a slight wing to Nick.

Chief with all do respect I don't need time off and you can't lose an officer what if a new case come up thank you but it to risky" Judy said

"Officer Hopps you haven't had time off since the Night howler case which was 4 months ago and officer Wilde I want to Nick a little time to relax a little from the academy. I understand that you worried about work but I assure you that me and the ZPD team will be ok while you and Mr wilde have time off but it's your dissection to take time off not my" Chief said.

"Exaclally so I you don't mind Chief me and Officer Wilde have work to do have a nice day sir" Judy said leaving the office and waiting for Nick out side

"Sorry Officer Wilde I did try" Chief said as Nick left the office as well.

A few hours late Nick and Judy left the police station and said god by to each other and went home Judy enter her apartment got chased into her purple top and black jeans and sat on the sofa an became to read one of her favourite book called the lion the witch and the wardrobe.

Just then Judy heard a nock on the door she went to the door and opened it to see her older sister Libby. "Hi sis can I come I need to talk to you" Libby said stepping into Judy's apartment

"Look Libby if you've come here to give me a lecture about me not coming home for Buttercup's birthday I don't what to hear it but I would think that you out of everyone would understand why I don't want to come home".

Judy getting a little annoyed "Well I don't understand purchase you what to enlighten me on why you don't want to come home" Libby said crossing her arms. Judy put her hands on her head and groaned in frustration as she hear another knock on the door

"Uhhgg what now" Judy groaned as she went to door and open it was

"Nick you couldn't have come at a better time" Nick Judy said as Nick walk into the apartment. "Why what wrong? oh did I disturbing something?" Nick said as he saw a lady rabbit on Judy's sofa with her arms crossed.

"No Nick you didn't cause Libby was just about to leave so Libby thank for dropping by have a safe journey home" Judy said trying push Libby out he door.

"Now just I minute sis I'm not leaving until you promise that you will come home this weekend for Buttercups 7th birthday and aren't you going to intrudes me to your fox partner" Libby said

Libby this is Nick , Nick this is Libby my older sister" Judy said as Libby and Nick shock paws.

"Look Judy this might sound mean but if you don't come and see you family then you just being selfish" Libby said

"Now wait just a minute Judy is not selfish she is one of the most kind, caring animal I ever met" Nick said as walk to Judy and put his paws on Judy's shoulders.

"But your sister has got a point Carrots you should to go home and see you family" Nick said

"No Nick I'm not going home and that's finial".

Judy said "Judy please" Nick and Libby said as they bent down and gave Judy the puppy face as they begged

"Ok fine we'll go home for four days but no longer happy" Judy said

"Good see you soon sis and it was nice to meet you Nick" Libby said leaving the apartment as Judy shut the door

"What part of me not going home did you not understand?" Judy said as she went into the kitchen to make her and Nick a coffee and sat on the sofa next to Nick with a coffee in her paw.

"Come on carrots it will be fun" Nick said

"Well I guess your right about one thing Nick us being together isn't the sort of subject you can talk about over the phone with my parents" Judy said as she put a coffee down on the wooden floor and her out her phone out of her pocket and said "right I might as well tell Chief that we aren't going to be in work until Wednesday".

Judy said as she heard Chief Bogo's voice from the other side of the phone. Judy put her phone back in her pocket from ending the call from Chief Bogo "So what did Chief buffalo butt say?" Nick said as he put his coffee down and put his arm around Judy "he said it's fine just have fun and don't forget to bring back slice of my famous carrot and blueberry birthday cake".

Judy said resting her head on Nick's arm

"Are you sure you want this? are you sure you want us to be together?" Judy said "

Judy I want you more than anything ok when you where uncurious in that hospital I felt like I lost the meaning to live I loved you ever since I stared the police academy and I don't care what the world thinks of us as long as I you nothing else matters" Nick said give Judy a kiss on the forehead.

"Nick it's not going to be easy what if my family don't except our relationship" Judy said as Nick gave her a hug Judy

"As long as we love each other nothing will keep us apart and I promise that I will never leave you not let you go" Nick said

"Ok Nick as long as your sure I'll pick you up tomorrow at 11 in the morning ok" Judy said

"Great and don't worry Judy I'm sure everything will be fine" Nick said give Judy a hug and leaving the apartment .

Not long after Nick left Judy phone rang it was Gideon "Hey Judy" Gideon said "hi Gideon what's up" Judy said

"Well it's just that Jill that told me you come home this weekend are you sure that's a good idea now that Jack is back in the picture" Gideon said feel worried of Judy.

"Don't worry Gideon everything will be fine I'll see you tomorrow oh and Nick know about what between us when we where kids" Judy said

"Ok Judy I hope you right about Jack see you soon bye" Gideon said "bye Giddy" Judy said ending the call.

Just as Judy put her phone down she heard it go of again with a text messages from unknown number and the text read see you soon Fluff xx. Judy knew by the nickname that the text was from Jack what she didn't know however is how did Jack get her phone number my parents must have given it to him Judy thought fleeing nervous she shock her head trying to clam "it's ok Judy everything going to be fine" Judy said taking deep breaths and claiming herself down and getting ready for bed hoping Nick was right that everything will go well with her parents and hoping that she wouldn't see Jack while she was in Bunny burrow as Judy finally fell into sleep.


	5. Chapter 5 The tip to Bunny burrow 1 of 4

**CHAPTER 5 The tip to Bunny burrow PART 1 OF 2**

Nick woke up at 7:00 am in the morning and got all park to go to Bunny Burrow for four days. Everything was parked and ready to go so Nick went to the kitchen and made himself some breakfast. Meanwhile at Judy's apartment Judy was in the kitchen. making herself some coffee that she was going to take with her on the drive to bunny burrow and leaves her apartment at 10:50 am and gets in to her light blue car and drives to Nick's house at 11:00 am. Judy got of her car and nocked on the door of Nick's house.

"Morning Carrots" Nick said as he came out of his house with his suitcase in his paw and locked the door behind him.

"Morning Nick" Judy said as Nick and Judy walk to Judy's car. Judy got into the car as Nick put his suitcase in the boot of the car and got on the passenger seat and Judy began to drive down the road.

"so how long will it take to get to Bunny Burrow? Nick asked.

"about half an hour" Judy said "and who's birthday are we celebrating at bunny burrow" Nick said.

"it's my youngster sister Buttercup she going to be 8 this year" Judy said.

A half hour later Judy and Nick were in Bunny Burrow "here we are Nick sure you don't to turn back and be in Zootopia" Judy said she was getting a little nervous.

"No I want to meet your family and don't worry Carrots everything's going to be fine I promise" Nick said.

"Ok here it goes"Judy said as she knocked on the door of her parents three story house and waited for the door to open.

"Just a minute" Bonnie said from inside the house. Then the door opened "oh Judy your home" Bonnie said as she brought Judy into a hug and then Buttercup came out of the house and jumped on Judy which bought them both to the ground.

"Judy your home I missed you" Buttercup said hugging Judy "I missed you to sis" Judy said as she got up from the ground with Buttercup still in he arms and walk into the house.

"Judy why is there following you around" Buttercup said as she looked shyly at the fox behind Judy shoulder which she was resting her head on.

"Oh that Nick my partner from the ZPD" Judy said putting Buttercup down and went to go and find mum to ask her where Nick would be sleeping during their stay. Nick was fowling Judy close behind.

"Mum do you know where Nick is going to sleep while we're here"? Judy asked.

" Well I guess he can have grandma's old room we'll just have to make it a bit more suitable for him" Bonnie said.

"Oh no Mrs Hopps don't go though all that trouble I'll just share Judy's room" Nick said as he put his arm around Judy's shoulder.

"Well I guess that will be ok is that alright with you Judy?"

"I,well, yes that's fine OK we'll see you at lunch me and Nick are going to go and unpack" Judy said as she and Nick left the kitchen and walk up the stairs to her room.

Nick and Judy went into Judy's room "Nice room Judy" Nick said as looked around the room

" Thank's Nick to night you'll be sleeping on the bed and I'll be sleeping on the sofa"Juy said as she started to unpack her bags

"actually Judy I was wondering if we could share the bed I mean it is a double bed and I'm sure that there will be enough room for both of us" Nick said as he unpacked his bags

"Nick I, ok just keep you distance "Judy said as she finished unpacking her bags and put them under her bed along with Nick bags. " Nick after lunch we are going to visit Gideon's bakery" Judy said a they both heard mum say that lunch was ready. After lunch Nick and Judy left the house and started to walk to Gideon bakery.

"So long has Gideon been working with your your family" Nick said

"About 4 months ago he started to work there about the same time as you stared the ZPD Academy" Judy said as she open the door to Gideon bakery "Hi Gideon" Judy said ads they walked into the bakery.

"Judy" Gideon said as he went to her and gave a hug "I've missed you" Gideon said

"I've missed you to Gideon" Judy said as they broke from the hug

"How can I help you" Gideon said as he went back behind the counter.

"One slice of your blueberry pie's please "Judy said as she saw Gideon cut a slice of blueberry pie. "How much will that be" Judy said

"No Judy put your money away it's on the house" Gideon said

"Gideon are you sure" Judy said.

"Yes Judy I insist" Gideon said

"Thank you" Judy said as she toke the pie and sat at the table with Nick. Nick toke the spoon in his paw and had a bit of the blueberry pie. "Do you like it Nick" Judy said.

" it's Very good actually" Nick said.

"Well if you like that you should try Judy's pie's after all it's her recipe and let me just tell you that her Pie's amazing Gideon said

Gideon you give me to much credit you are a great cook too Judy said.

"Yes But if it weren't for i would have no one to teach me and I would still be on the streets so thank you Judy" Gideon said.

"Your welcome Gideon" Judy said. While Gideon and Judy where talking Nick felt jealousy for Gideon's and Judy's friendship and how much more Gideon knew Judy than he did Nick thoughts stopped as he heard.

"Judy can you come out the back with me I need to speak with you privately" Gideon said as he pointed to the kitchen outside of the cafe.

"That's it come on Judy we're leaving" Nick said he wasn't going to let this another fox take Judy away from him

"No Nick we're leaving" Judy said surprised but Nick's behavior

"Yes we are" Nick said as he pick Judy up and walked out of the cafe.

outside Nick walking away from the cafe with Judy in his arms "Nick put me down" Judy said as she kept on hit Nick's shoulder's. Once Nick made sure that they where far away enough he put Judy down on the ground Judy look at Nick with an annoyed face and taping her foot he was in trouble.

"Now Carrots don't look at me like that" Nick said

" Don't you carrots me what has gotten into you Nick? why are you acting like this?" Judy said

"Judy this time off was so you and me could spend time with your family not spend time with another fox" Nick said.

"Well in case you haven't notice Gideon is a very good friend of mine and he is part of the family also Gideon a had something to tell me i might be important" Judy said.

"More important than me huh I don't think so" Nick said

"Nick you know I'm not talking to you when acting like if i'm going back to the bakery to see what Gideon what's Judy said as she stared to away from Nick and close to Gideon's Bakery.

"Judy wait Nick said as Judy turn around and looked back at him I,I'm jealous" Nick said

"Jealous? jealous of what me and Gideon's friendship" Judy said as she saw Nick nod his head and gave him a hug. "Nick me and Gideon are just friend's your the one I care out the I," she said

"The one I what?" Nick said

"Nick I can't keep this from you anymore i don't tell you this before because I wasn't sure on how I felt about you but now I know for certain that I,I love you Nick" Judy said as she and Nick both hug "Now can we please go back to the Bakery and see what Gideon what's" Judy said as she and Nick walked back to the bakery and went back inside Sorry about that Gideon "what is it you what to talk to me about" Judy said as she followed Gideon into the kitchen out side of the cafe. Gideon what's going on ? Is everything OK ?" Judy said

"This is probably nothing important but i feel like you should you this,A few days after you told me that Jack was back he came into the bakery and was talking a sheep and I over heard the confiscation and he said something about a Mrs Bellwether" Gideon said.

"What oh no chief bogo said that Jack might be working with Bellwether but I never thought that oh what has that good for nothing rabbit gotten himself into now" Judy said

"Judy i'm sorry if I ruined your time off maybe shouldn't have told you" Gideon said

"No Gideon it's ok you didn't ruin anything i'm glad you told me" Judy said as she and Gideon walk out of the kitchen and back into the cafe "Well me and Nick better get going i'm see you tomorrow at 11. 00 o,clock so i can make Buttercups birthday cake" Judy said as she and Nick left the bakery.

Outside Nick and Judy where walking back to Judy's parent's house "So what did Gideon what to talk about" Nick said

" Oh nothing important nothing you need to worry about" Judy said as they got to the front door of Judy parent's house and went inside and close the door behind them.

"Judy what are doing bring a fox in to our house" Stue/Judy's father said

"Dad this Nick, Nick this my father" Judy said and Nick and Stue shock paws

"Nice to meet you Mr Hopps" Nick said

"So your the one that my daughter been talking about" Stue said

"Really all good things I hope" Nick said as he looked at Judy

"yeah she's was saying how you saved her job and what a great friend your and i'm glad that my Judy has got a friend like you to keep her safe in the big city" Stue said

" thank you Mr Hopps"Nick said

"everyone dinners ready"Bonnie said as everything came a sat down at the 16 seated table

At the table Nick look around the table and saw lot of bunny's so Judy who else is in your family Nick said

"Well except from me there's Peter the oldest he's 28 and married to Isabelle who is have a baby soon the second oldest is my sister Libby she's 24 then after me there's mine tine sister Jessica then there's rose who is 20, jasmine who is 18 Luke and Mathew they are both 16 , Daniel who is 12 , Robert who is 10 and then of course there's Buttercup who is 7 and not to mention my 18 uncle and aunts and my 50 cousins and Granddad David so all together there's 100 of us at the moment" . Judy said

"Don't forget your future husband J" Stue began to say but was interrupted by Judy said

"No we aren't going to talk about him" Judy whispered so Nick wouldn't here her. Nick was still shock about how many bunny's where in Judy family

"So let me get this straight you mean to tell me that every mother in your family has had and will have ten children" Nick said

"Well i did say that rabbit's are good at multiplying" Judy said trying not to laugh

"Well i better clean all these up" Bonnie said as she picked up the dirt dishes

"Mother please let me do them" Judy said as Bonnie gave the dishes to her and she went t into the kitchen

"I'll help you Judy" Nick said as he followed Judy into the Kitchen. In the kitchen Judy washing up the dishes and knifes and forks while Nick was drying them and putting them away.

"Nick after we've done this and after everyone gone up stairs and my parents are along we are going to talk to them about us about you and me being together". Judy said as she saw Buttercup come into the kitchen

"Judy come and tuck me in" Buttercup said as Judy pick her up and went towards the stairs.

"Mum, dad after I've put Buttercup to bed me and Nick need to talk to you" Judy said as she went up the stairs with Nick behind her. At the top of the stairs in Buttercups room Judy put Buttercup down on to the bed and tucked her in "Good Night little sis sweet dreams" Judy said

"Judy are you and Foxy going to get married" Buttercup said Nick and Judy looked at each other then back at buttercup and said

"Maybe Buttercup wait and see now get some sleep" Judy said

"Night" Buttercup said as Judy kissed her on the head and left the bed room and walk down the stairs into the living room and sat opposite Judy parent's on the sofa

"Judy is everything alright? what is it you want to tell us?" Bonnie said

"Mum, Dad before I say anything you two need to promise me that you'll let me explain the situation" Judy said

"We promise Judy just tell us what going on Bonnie said

"Ok me and Nick have been friend for along time and we have been though a lot together and we both really trust each other so we have decided to start a relationship to together a romantic relationship" Judy said as she looked at her parents shocked faces and saw the anger in her father face as it went red.

"Judy there is no way that one of my daughters" Stue began to say but was interrupted by Judy

"Nick please leave the room" Judy said she didn't want Nick to here the horrible words that her father was going to say

"No Judy I'm not leaving I can take what ever your father going to say we are going though this to together" Nick said

"Nick please just leave I don't want you to hear this" Judy said as she saw Nick leave the room and heard the door shut. As Nick left the living room he stay behind the door and listened to the concoction.

" Dad please let me explain" Judy said

"No Judy you Liston to me there is no way i'm having one of my daughters being with a fox" Stue said " OK you can't be with a fox they are bad ,evil ,sly ,disrespectful, and untrustworthy and have you forgotten what happened with Gideon Grey"

"Dad Gideon was long time ago and you've forgiven him now in fact you his your partner you work with him please give Nick a chance" Judy said

"Judy you can't be with a fox Fox's are red because they were made by the devil" David Hopps/Judy's granddad said as he came in to the living room

"Granddad give Nick a chance grandmother always gave animals a chance" Judy said

"yeah and look where that got her ten feet under ground dead" Granddad said

Judy I'm sorry but you can't be with a fox there not safe Stue said

"Right that's enough you not even give Nick a chance Nick he's kind, generous ,caring and he would never hurt me and if you don't give me and Nick a chance then i'm not you daughter and i'm not part of this family" Judy said.

"No there's no need for that Judy we accepted your decision and we'll give Nick a chance it's just going to take a while to get use to that's all right Stue "Bonnie said

"Fine we'll give that fox a chance" Stue said

"Good now I'm going to bed good night love you mum and dad" Judy said as she gave her parents a hug and left the living room

"love you to dear" Bonnie and Stue both said. Meanwhile out the living room door Nick heard Judy come towards the door he quickly hide behind a corner.

Judy opened the door and went out of living room and shut the door behind her and looked for Nick when she saw his tail pocking out a corner " Nick I know your there I can see your tail Judy said as she saw Nick move his tail and heard him say

"Oh stupid dawn tail" Nick said as he came out from behind the corner.

"So how much did you hear?" Judy said nervously voice hopping that Nick wouldn't leave her.

"Oh I heard everything I heard every single word from that conversation" Nick said but got intruped by Judy

"Oh Nick I'm so sorry I'm so sorry you had hear all that and I understand if you don't want to be with I don't blame you if you leave who would want to be with a dumb bunny who got a family who doesn't support her"Judy said as she began to cry.

" Hey Judy let me finish I also heard you would give up your family so you could love me and be with Judy you didn't have to do you really love me that much? that you would give up everything you love for me" Nick said

"Nick I love you with all my heart and I want to spend the rest of my life with you and if my family can't accept that and let me make my own decisions then I don't want to be part of this family your the only one I need Nick" Judy while hugging Nick.

"Oh Judy I love you so much" Nick said as they broke their hug and looked at each other

"I love you to Nick" Judy said as they walk up the stairs to Judy bedroom and got ready for bed Judy had a shower brushed her teeth and got into a purple night dress. Nick did the sane thing he had a shower brushed his teeth after Judy and got into bed with her. Nick was sleeping against the wall and as he saw Judy go to sleep he quietly put his arm around her.

As Judy was sleeping she felt something ramp around her she woke up and turned her head around she saw Nick arm around her waist "Nick you meant to keep your distance" Judy said as she felt Nick pull her closer to him. Judy put her arms around Nick "Dumb Fox" Judy said and went back to sleep


End file.
